


师生关系？

by LunaMercury



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury
Summary: 老师龙✖️学生昕 年龄差pwp 很脏还很俗 没三观 文笔很渣巨渣请见谅 为爱发电大家看个乐呵就完事儿重度ooc！不要上升到！真！人！
Relationships: 秦门, 龙昕, 龙蟒 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	师生关系？

**Author's Note:**

> 老师龙✖️学生昕 年龄差  
> pwp 很脏还很俗 没三观 文笔很渣巨渣请见谅 为爱发电大家看个乐呵就完事儿  
> 重度ooc！不要上升到！真！人！

“老师，我有问题想找您解决。”许昕修长的食指曲起，轻轻叩了叩办公室的门。

下节是体育课，许昕去操场前特意绕了个弯走到教务处，打算瞄两眼自己想念已久的男朋友。已经换上白色T恤和蓝色运动短裤准备去打球的少年此时正光裸地晃悠着两条修长笔直的腿，等待着屋里人的回应。

走廊只有路过的三两学生，办公室里也一片寂静。少年奇怪地皱眉，试探性地拧了拧门把手，没锁。于是他把门推开一条小缝，好奇地探进自己的头，一双眼睛清澈透亮，滴溜溜地四处乱转。“原来不在啊…”许昕立刻丧气地垂下头，一边嘀咕着一边转身打算离开。

咚！结果许昕刚转过身就撞上了一个堵在自己面前的巨大坚硬的物体。他揉了揉撞疼的鼻子，刚想张嘴骂一句脏话就看清了眼前这个“巨大坚硬的物体”——这不是自己的男朋友是谁嘛！少年脸上的乌云即刻散去，被欣喜如太阳般晴朗的表情取代。知道两人现在还在公共场合，许昕抑制住拥抱面前男人的冲动，向后退一步拉开距离，一本正经地抬头看着男人说：“老师，我有问题要找您帮忙。”那假意认真的眼神里闪过一丝狡黠的光。

“好啊。”马龙了然地轻笑，两人走进办公室。一关上门，他就把还在往里走的少年扯回来，然后转身把人压在了墙上。他一手抵着墙把人圈起来，一手利落地将门反锁。“请问同学有什么问题呀？”

许昕还没反应过来男人突如其来的举动，两只手慌张无措地垂在身旁。眨巴眨巴眼睛愣了一会儿，他才嘿嘿笑了起来，“没、没有问题，只是想你了嘛。”

听到少年带着些羞涩的表白，马龙立刻笑弯了眼睛，他低头亲了亲少年泛着红晕的脸颊，又揉乱了他原本乖顺地垂在额头上的头发。“我也想你。”男人吻住许昕红润的唇，满意地听到身下人发出的细弱呻吟。

“喂，如果他们知道咱威严的教务处主任正在跟一个高中生小屁孩儿接吻，该怎么办呢？”许昕调皮地问。

“就把我开除，然后我带着我的小屁孩儿浪迹天涯呗。”

许昕被逗笑，两只手捧住男人笑意盈盈的脸颊，吧唧亲了一大口。“不跟你侃了，我要去上课啦！”说完他就拨开马龙还堵在墙上的手要去开门。马龙心想，小羔羊好不容易不远万里把自己送上门来，怎么能就让他这么轻易地跑了呢？

“别走，主任还有事情要找这位同学干。”于是他一把攥住少年纤细的手腕，把人拽到办公桌前。他坐到皮质座椅里，抬眼瞄了瞄许昕的打扮。“要上体育课？那正好，翘了吧！”说完大掌一挥从抽屉里翻出一沓请假条，洋洋洒洒写了几个字扯下来塞给许昕，就这么替人做了决定。

许昕懵懵地说：“干嘛啊…我还要打球呢！”他是真的只想来看一眼男朋友就走的。

“干嘛？要干你啊。打球还是打炮，你选。”谁能想到此时衣冠楚楚的马龙老师嘴里竟然在说着这么直白下流的话呢。许昕翻了个白眼儿说，“不要，太危险了。”他是真不敢，虽然这是个千载难逢的...机会...

马龙笑了一声，“许昕，小怂包。这是单人办公室，还锁了门，谁能发现呢？不危险的。来。”他拍了拍自己的大腿，邀请意味明显。马龙成竹在胸，他知道许昕不可能禁得住自己的蛊惑，要不然少年当初也不会在男人表白时就毫不犹豫地点头答应。

许昕纠结地绞了绞手指，然后放弃地垂下肩膀向男人走去。马龙勾着嘴角一脸“小白兔终于上钩了”的得意神态。少年跨坐到男人身上，分开两条细长白皙的腿搭在两边的扶手上，双手圈住马龙的脖子寻求支撑，之后偏过头别扭地不看他。

马龙看着少年扭捏的样子心里喜欢得紧，于是亲了一口男孩微鼓的脸颊。他伸手搂紧身上的人，两只手肆意揉捏着被包裹在短裤里饱满圆润的臀瓣，末了还在臀尖上拍了两下，激起一层色情的肉波。

许昕哼哼两声，情不自禁地把腿分的更开。他难耐地扭了扭屁股，“龙...” 少年的性器已经高高翘起，堪堪撑在内裤里，过薄的布料遮不住那鼓胀的线条。

“现在又想要了？”马龙戏谑的笑着，隔着短裤覆上男孩的性器，轻轻地揉捏。男孩放松了身体，发出餍足的呻吟。他满意地仰起脖颈，一个单纯的动作却蕴含无限诱惑的意味。许昕不知道他现在在马龙眼里有多迷人。马龙看着那白嫩脖颈上凸起的喉结，着迷地倾身轻咬了一口，旋即细细地吸吮品味。

“嗯……”许昕轻轻颤栗着，发出小猫一样细弱的声音。马龙松开被蹂躏得通红的喉结，向上含住少年丰润的唇。先是用舌头舔舐，再咬住下唇吮吸，最终撬开贝齿品尝藏在牙关后面的甜蜜。男人手上动作也不停，从男孩衣摆下方伸进去，拇指刮蹭着胸前的红樱，等到那处颤巍巍地立起来，就用两指夹住，时重时轻地摩擦。

许昕正享受着男人给他的服务，他入迷地后仰，结果突然失去重心从马龙的腿上向下滑。“呃啊！”马龙眼疾手快地一把抓住差点仰过去磕在桌子上的人，才免得让许昕摔开了花儿。许昕吓得死死搂住男人的脖子，委屈又嗔怪地开口，“喂，你怎么回事！”少年转头看向男人，下垂的眼角尽显无辜的神气，眼尾红的像是要滴下水来。

马龙笑着拍了拍少年的背，偏头安抚性地吻了吻他耳后细腻的皮肤。然后他就着少年像八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上的姿势站起来，把人放到了办公桌上。“这样安全一点了吧。”马龙双手撑在男孩身体两侧，俯身吻了下去。

“嗯...”分离时两人嘴边牵扯出一道银丝，悬悬欲坠，最终落到了许昕的下巴上。马龙探头舔去那道淫靡的水痕，又在少年骨骼分明的下颌角上印下一吻，旋即向下，吻过脖颈，然后掀起衣摆露出两颗颤立的乳头，又舔上去。舌苔划过敏感的乳尖，惹得许昕轻轻颤抖。他再向下吻过少年平坦的小腹，肚子上几根稀疏的汗毛昭示着这具身体的年轻。刻意跳过男孩裆部急需抚慰的地方，他抬起少年细长的腿，轻吻大腿内侧的皮肤。许昕细弱地呻吟，呜咽着扭动自己的屁股，乞求男人多一点触碰。

感受到男孩的不安和急躁，马龙起身亲了亲他，说了声“别急。” 然后攥住少年不堪一握的脚踝，球鞋早在刚才的亲热中被蹬到不知哪里去，而白色棉袜也挡不住男孩踝骨那分明的线条。他曲起男孩的两条腿搭在自己的肩上，随后伸手勾起了身下人的短裤边，探进去握住了少年滚烫的性器，缓慢地上下撸动。

“啊...啊...”终于得到了满足的许昕闭上眼睛融入进男人带给他的刺激感觉，脚趾因快感而不自觉地蜷缩着。“龙...呜，快进来嘛...”被情欲浸染的话语尾音里被勾起了几个弯，撒娇的语气更加明显。

马龙闻言褪下少年的短裤，探寻许昕臀缝间的穴口，发现那里已是湿漉漉的一片。“哟，有个小孩儿挺兴奋啊。”他戏谑地开口，看见身下人听到自己的话后更加潮红的脸，笑意又加深了几分。按了按那穴口，那里迅速收缩着，像是在邀请他快快进入，于是他直接探进两只手指，快速地抽动起来。

“啊啊啊...不要手指...要你进来！”许昕浑身是汗，他像条小蛇一样燥热地扭动着身子。马龙不再忍耐，拉开裤链掏出挺立已久的阴茎，撸动了两下就挺入男孩的身体内。他进的急，一下就整根没入，少年急促的喘着气，努力适应着在自己体内入侵的异物。

等到少年的眉头舒展了些，马龙才开始动了起来。他进的很深，十分轻易地找到了身下人的敏感点，便对准那里猛烈地操弄。

许昕一下子失了语，张着嘴承受着过大的快感，他的脑子里一片空白，什么也没法思考，只能随着男人抽插的动作扭着腰肢，咿咿呀呀地呻吟。那处被操的酸软，使他不由自主地收缩着穴，逼得男人倒吸一口气。

少年此时凌乱不堪，双眼迷离，攥到泛白的指节撑在书案上，大张着双腿迎接着男人的进攻，深粉的性器随着两人的动作无助地来回摆弄，搭在马龙肩上的小腿肌肉绷紧，足弓在空中划出优美又色情的曲线。

“这位同学，老师干的你舒服吗？嗯？”马龙倾身啃咬少年的耳垂，嘴里吐出下流露骨的话来，惹得许昕又是一个颤栗。他看向马龙，张了张嘴却说不出完整的话来，“老师...嗯啊...好...啊！舒服...呜...”许昕被操到脑子发昏，他觉得自己就要坠入情欲的深渊，无边无际。

“嗯！老师，呜啊...我想，想射——”许昕甜腻的嗓音在马龙耳畔响起，他加快抽插的频率，大开大合地操着身下的男孩。他能感觉到男孩身子在绷紧，然后腰肢向上拱起，紧接着几股白浆就从性器里射出来，全都溅在了男孩的胸膛上，还有一滴蹦到了少年的眼睑旁。马龙眸色暗了暗，吻住少年的眼睛，同时咽下了那滴精液，随后便停了动作，把自己的精液悉数灌入了男孩体内。

少年被激地浑身颤抖个不停，被操到糜红的穴口泛着白沫，一片泥泞。他小声哼哼着，蒙上一层氤氲水汽的眼睛湿漉漉地看向马龙。“老师...”

“乖。”马龙从男孩体内退了出来，那仍在收缩却合不拢的穴口正往外吐着没法吃尽的精液。少年的身子此时敏感到极致，自己只是拿纸为他擦拭干净都能让男孩不受控制的颤抖。“呜，老师...”男孩一副委屈的模样，只会躺在那里傻傻地叫着他。

马龙给自己也清理干净，整理好衣服后去捡许昕被扔到各处的裤子和鞋。男孩颤巍巍地从书桌上下来，腿软的踉跄了几步才站稳了身子。他迈着酸软的腿走到镜子前，发现自己满脖子的吻痕后瘪着嘴转过头气愤地瞪着罪魁祸首。“啊啊！你这样让我怎么去上课啊！”声音里还带着些许颤抖，“禽兽！斯文败类！”

马龙张嘴想说点什么，但发现自己好像无力反驳。他笑着叹了口气，走上去把少年揽在了怀里。“下了体育课不就是自习了吗？请假就好了，我送你回去。”

许久他才听到少年埋在自己胸膛里传出的沉闷的回应。掐住许昕的下巴让人抬起脸，他吻了下去。男孩柔柔地回应，安静地共享着这个温存的亲吻。

终于舍得分开后，马龙把自己的西装外套脱下裹在男孩身上，遮住了大面积的吻痕，然后趁着还没打下课铃把人牵出了办公室，不远处就是他的车。少年软着腿根走不快，他就直接把人打横抱起迅速跑过去塞进了车子后座。

发动引擎，马龙从后视镜看了看男孩，对方只是正无聊地望着窗外，无辜的神情丝毫让人联系不上刚才在自己身下色情地喘气呻吟的少年。

“昕儿。”

“嗯？”

“你要永远是我的。”

少年有点摸不清状况，怎么还突然感性起来了？他挠挠头，但没显露自己的疑问，而是坚定地笑着说，“当然，永远。”

那目光如此坚毅，是一份两人将要履行一辈子的诺言。

The end.

感谢观看！【鞠躬】


End file.
